Prisión de Sangre
by My Written
Summary: A meses de a ver salido de la guerra la vida de los jóvenes se vuelve rutina y con ello los nudos de la vida, cabos que cortar o ajustar y eso se hará o tratara de hacerlo un nuevo Auror, Harry Potter. Para otros la vida no sonríe mucho; Nott y Malfoy junto a sus pocas amistades lo saben.
1. Encuentros y Peticiones

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Encuentros y peticiones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Todo se derrumba a los ojos de Lucius Malfoy, la muerte de su esposa, la pérdida de su más larga amistad con Severus Snape, ya que no podía creer que era un espía de la Orden del Fénix. La tristeza en los ojos de su único hijo. Y no es que él estuviera mejor, pero Lucius era un hombre hecho y derecho con una vida más que vivida y su hijo no. Por lo tanto, cuando la deuda de vida que le debían a Narcissa paso a sus manos no le tomo ni un segundo apelar por la salvación de su hijo.

—Sé lo debes. —masculló.

—No creí que usted me lo llegara a pedir. —a pesar de su edad no podía bajar la guardia con Lucius Malfoy, ese hombre tenía sus manos manchadas con tanta sangre de gente inocente.

—No te des baños de pureza y quita esa fachada de niño bueno, Potter.

—Y aun así requiere de mi ayuda, señor.

—Eres una rata. Pero sí. Ocupo de tu ayuda. Mi hijo es todo para mí, no hay nadie más, mi esposa esta muerta y yo sé que de aquí no saldré en mucho tiempo así que ayuda a mi hijo a llegar a Plovdiv.

—Tan lejos.

—No te sorprendas, chico. Él no estará solo.

—Sí, me imagino que el _profesor_ Snape estará con él.

—No. —irritado pensó en ese traidor— Y mira niño a ese hombre no le digas nada.

—Pero, señor… Draco no puede estar solo en un país y además tienen que terminar sus estudios aparte usted mismo sabe que de aquí no saldrá en mucho tiempo.

—Me conmueve tu preocupación, pero mi hijo estará con familia así que por eso ni te preocupes. Solo sácalo del país y llévalo a salvo a Plovdiv.

—Como diga, señor Malfoy. ¿Algo más?

—Nott, el chico Nott ¿él está vivo?

—Sí, su padre está muerto y su madre desaparecida, pero él está vivo y está fuera de cargos.

—Has que se vaya con mi hijo. Están comprometidos.

—Nott es un hombre, señor. — Potter estaba confuso. Cuando se enteró que la señora Malfoy sufrió un ataque para salvaguardar la vida de su hijo (falleciendo en el acto) y por ello la deuda de vida se traspasó a su esposo, el señor Malfoy, creyó que éste haría de las suyas, pero no. Solo quería que sacara a su hijo del lio que él creo. Era razonable— se dijo— y Draco estuvo en el colegio ayudando, principalmente a los chicos más pequeños, no es tampoco una manta de libertad, pero sí lo suficiente para no ir a prisión como su propio padre. Pero tampoco podía confiar solo en eso. Y si creía bien en las palabras de Lucius, solo quería a Draco fuera del país. Él lo haría.

—Si lo es. — volvió de sus pensamientos ante el tono molesto y hastiado de Malfoy padre.

—Entonces… ¿está diciendo que casara a su único hijo con un hombre?

Lucius no podía creer las idioteces que salían de la boca del chico de oro, como tampoco podía creer que ese niño fuera el que logro matar al lord oscuro _,_ loco y todo que fue su señor, bueno él no podía hacer nada con la idiotez del chico, pero si tenía que explicar con bosar y polvos de dragó para salvar a Draco lo haría. Tomo aliento y empezó a hablar como si Potter fuera un niño de tres años.

—Mi hijo es un mago sangre pura y la familia Nott también, pero eso no el motivo si no que mi hijo y el chico Nott tiene un romance desde hace dos años, no permitiré que el amor de mi hijo quede truncado por mis errores. Además, si lo sabes en el mundo que vivimos no importa con quien te cases sino de quién lo hagas. La familia Nott, hasta esta generación son sangre pura, antes unos mestizos, entre las sangres puras tenemos— o se tenía— la tarea de purificar la sangre. Nunca, jamás se llevó tan lejos, como lo hizo tu padre. —Lucius frunció el ceño—Pero si llegamos a crear matrimonios para esa tarea en específico.

—Aun no lo entiendo. —la cara de Potter era todo un poema, al ver de Lucius, pero eso no le importaba.

—Eso no interesa y si tienes tantas dudas pues vas a hablar con los Weasley, ellos a pesar de ser unos traidores de la sangre, son de cuna pura, lamentable, pero ni modo.

Harry hizo un sonido irritado, no le agradaba ese comentario, aunque sea cierto. Ni mucho menos ahora que él tenía —o tuvo, se dijo— un romance con Ginny.

—Solo salva a Draco nada más te pido. Hazlo en memoria de mi esposa, que era una Black, y prima de Sirius.

—Hará todo por él verdad.

—Es lo que los padres hacen, niño.

Y si bien no había un trasfondo en esas palabras, si tuvo un pequeño picor en él, sus padres murieron por él, entonces también ése hombre daría su vida por Draco, Draco Malfoy, desde hace de ocho meses o más que no le llama por su apellido porque le recuerda a Lucius.

—Está bien. Haré lo necesario para que su hijo y Nott se vallan a Rumania.

—Bien, ahora vete. —. Lucius volvió a la oscuridad de su prisión dejando a Harry Potter viendo solo los barrotes.

—Adiós, Sr. Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulos cortos.**

Aun no me decido que parejas habrá así que todo puede pasar.

¿Qué les pareció? alguna idea o sugerencia con los personajes, a quien quieren vivo... si se fijan bien uno de las muy famosas muertes en la historia original no se hizo posibles, no ayudaba en la trama de la historia.

publicaciones cada 3 días, desde hoy... creo... bueno sí.


	2. Borrones y Cuentas nuevas

.

.

.

 **Borrones y Cuentas nuevas**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La mansión estaba siendo desalojada, tenían que recoger solo sus pertenencias, objetos personales y unos cuantos recuerdos. El joven amo solo pudo seguir con la tradición, algunos de sus elfos— los pocos que quedaban— estaban llevando cajas hasta la vieja casa Black. Si bien esa casa donde tenía lo mejores recuerdos estaría en llamas malditas pronto, él tenía el deber de proteger los recuerdos para la siguiente generación.

La casa donde se iría, la vieja casa Black, estaba en remodelación, después de leerse el testamento del primo de su madre, Sirius Black antiguo heredero de mansión y fortuna Black, se anuló al ser despojado y borrado del árbol de la familia, dejando la mitad de la fortuna al ahijado del hombre por reparo de pena y el resto del dinero y posesiones al familiar soltero más cercano: Draco Malfoy. Él resulto el ganador de la ruleta familiar Black.

—Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo.

—Que más me queda. El ministerio se quedó con todo lo material. La prisión con mi padre, y la guerra con mi madre. Solo me queda mi orgullo, temple —dándose la vuelta sobo la mejilla de su compañero— y tú.

—A mí siempre me tendrás, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Lo sé. —Draco tomo la mano de su pareja y la llevo hasta posarla en sus labios, le dio un beso, un suave beso y cerro los ojos. No podía dejar entre ver como se sentía con todos esos Aurores merodeando por su casa, tomando cosas que no tenían nada que ver con "artes oscuras" solo eran una bola de pobretones, robando bajo la orden de posesión de bienes, bah.

—Me imagino que no tienes ganas de hablar con nadie— esa voz hizo que ambos jóvenes miraran al nuevo Auror. Theodoro Nott giró en redondo y frunció el ceño. Ese tipo nunca le cayó bien. Por Merlín, Potter no conocía la palabra respeto como el objeto de peine.

—Potter. ¿A qué se debe tu visita en esta casa?

Potter trago saliva, nunca estuvo tranquilo en la presencia de Draco, bueno a él no podía llamarlo en su cara por su nombre, casi de diez años atrás que perdió esa posibilidad. —Malfoy, estoy aquí por petición de tu padre.

—¿Cómo?

—El Sr. Malfoy me dijo que arreglara todo lo posible para que te vayas a Plovdiv—susurró lo último.

—¿Eso no será ahora verdad?

—No, claro que no. —Harry trago saliva y se pasó la lengua por sus labios secos—. Sería en un tiempo, espero que sea corto. Tengo que buscar los papeles necesarios para ti y tu pareja— se quedó viendo a Nott, el joven no había cambiado mucho, el mismo cabello liso de color negro, el mismo tono de piel, pálido; y sus ojos de un verde pardo, un verde muy bello, nada que ver con los suyos, un verde de la maldición asesina.

Harry siguió con su examen por el cuerpo de Nott, dejando ver que tenía algunas similitudes, como el color de cabello y un parecido en sus ojos. Por lo demás no mucho, su estructura ósea era completamente diferente, su cuerpo nada que ver, donde Nott era delgado, él estaba fibroso, donde Nott tenía sus rasgos dulces y finos el los tenías un poco más gruesos— entrenamiento de auror— se dijo. Por más que él deseara ser más fino, como antaño, no lo haría, no como Nott, que desplegaba glamur —en el buen sentido de la palabra— y no un truco mágico.

—Bien.

—Ah, Malfoy ¿Dónde se quedarán?

—En mi casa.

Harry miró como los Aurores seguían en su movimiento—. No será aquí ¿verdad?

—No, heredare algo hace algún tiempo.

Los engranes en el cerebro de Potter conectaron todo, Draco—como osaba decirle en su cabeza— era un Black, y soltero, hasta la fecha. Era él la persona que la casa de su padrino escogió como su dueño.

—Bueno, me alegro por ti, y por ti también Nott.

—Gracias, Potter. —Nott tomo con más fuerzas la mano de su pareja. Como todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

—Potter, podrías decirles a tus compañeros —Draco sonrió descaramente y señaló a su casa— me están haciendo el trabajo más fácil, pero yo no doy regalos, quiero todas mis pertenencias legales en mis cajas y que dejen a mis elfos hacer su trabajo.

—Oh, claro. No te preocupes yo me encargado de todo.

—Siendo así, Theo — llamo y obteniendo su atención encaminaron hasta el resto de las cajas donde estaban sus pertenencias. Al llegar hasta los 500 metros que lo separaban retomaron su tarea, burlarse de los Aurores y maldecir el retraso que por de ellos los elfos no terminaban su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2:** recuerden capítulos cortos.

Ya vimos a Draco junto a su pareja "Theo amor de mi vida" bueno...

También a un Harry con sus tipicos problemas de indecisión ¿por qué no se decide? pero si lo hiciera no habría historia o no habría drama xD

Aun faltan más personajes así que ya veremos que tren toma esta historia.

Como un pequeño **aviso** : les digo que estaré publicando en " ** _Cronicas de un doncel_** " para que vean :)

Bueno... habra sorpresas de parejas cannon y no cannon, de por si es un What If? de HP.


	3. Comidas familiares

.

.

.

 **Comidas familiares**

.

.

.

* * *

La familia Weasley tenía su domingo normal. Los hermanos pellirrojos ya tenían el patio lleno de los gnomos para la competencia. Las mujeres con la mesa casi llena, nunca estaba llena por completa. Y Harry el invitado aun no bajaba del cuarto que siempre comportaría con Ron. No podía ir hasta abajo y decirles: ayudare a Draco Malfoy, para que sea trasladado a Plovdiv. Como tampoco podía seguir yendo a la madriguera y ver a Ginny con otro sujeto que no era ninguno de sus hermanos. Tampoco podía estar tranquilo con las miradas del mayor de los hijos de Molli y Arthur, él no era un sujeto de piedra o un objeto que no tenía sentimientos. Sumándole a una Hermione voluble por el embarazo.

No, él no era un suicida.

—Te preocupa algo Harry.

Hablando de la reina de Roma—. No, solo que aún no me acostumbro a tanta paz.

—Sí—. Hermione sobo su vientre abultado, los rizos de sus cabellos le caían como una cortina y la sonrisa era mas dulce. O eso se dijo.

—Ahora que todo está mejor deberías seguir con tu vida. —Hermione lo miró como solía hacerlo en el colegio, es decir: mamá gallina. —. No crees que deberías decidirte ahora que todo va mejor.

—Decidirme con qué.

—Oh Harry. Desde que estas en el cuerpo de los aurores no te he visto tan feliz, he de suponer que estas saliendo con un colega o alguien del equipo administrativo ¿quién es ella o él?

—¿Él?

—No hay que ser un genio para saber que la mayoría del cuerpo Auror son hombres, y las mujeres, bueno… has tenido el tiempo para ello y nunca funciona muy bien.

—Bueno tampoco es que conozca a muchas personas.

—Sí, recapitulemos— ella sonrió— estamos con Cho Chan, ella bueno, no funciono. Después esta Luna, sé que tampoco funciono y no sé exactamente por qué. Después estaba esa chica del equipo de quiddich, bueno tampoco. Y por último Ginny, creo que no fue muy buena esa idea. Ella es la hermana de tu amigo y era como una hermana para mí.

—O Gema, te falto ella. Es un muggle. Salí con ella en el verano…. Bueno tampoco funciono. Sabes creo que no me salen las relaciones. Es solo eso.

—Deberías probar con otro tipo de personas. Esas son las mismas palabras que me dijo Luna, cuando me entere lo de ustedes.

Harry cerro los ojos, Luna es una buena amiga y como novia fue genial, después que ella terminara con Nevelle y se fuera a América y volviera algo más rara de lo normal fue lo que ocurrió lo de ellos, pero tampoco funciono, como ya había dicho.

—Bueno vamos bajando o si no Ron estará histérico— ella rió— sabes que está amenazado por Molly y Percy con la comida.

—Está bien. —Harry rio un poco aun no podía creer todos los cambios que habitaban en la casa, pasar una guerra cambia muchas cosas se dijo.

—Y dime hijo, como vas en el cuartel. Van bien las misiones hay algo que reportar de la emocionante vida como Auror.

—No mucho. Casos de papel son más ahora que algo de acción.

—Supe lo de la familia Nott. Junto a la McMillan. Es horrible.

—¿Los McMillan?

—Sí, tal parece que el heredero de la familia está desaparecido. Él se fue al continente, pero no dan con él.

—¿Y los Nott? Ellos eran pocos, papá. —preguntó un poco confundido el hijo mayor.

—Sí, solo cuatro o cinco en total. Mas el compromiso de la hija mayor del Sr. Nott.

— Sí, había un Nott en nuestro año. ¿Qué paso con él?

—¡Oh, Ron! Nosotros que sabremos de esos.

—¡Ginny! Como hablas así. Ellos también fueron víctimas. Crees que los hijos deben tener el castigo por los delitos de sus padres.

—Mamá.

—Hay algo de razón en lo que dice tu madre, Ginny. Si los pecados de los padres pasaran a sus hijos, como lo fue antes, nosotros no existiríamos. Somos traidores a la sangre a los ojos de los veinte y ocho. Nunca nos mandaron a la casa deudora o nos persiguieron por lo que hicieron mis abuelos y los padres de ellos.

—Sabían que ahora seríamos familia de los Malfoy si la hija del abuelo de mi padre se hubiera casado con el entonces señor Malfoy.

—¡Que!

—Sí. El compromiso fue roto cuando la dama huyo con un hijo de _muggles_. Los Malfoy pidieron recompensa por el acto tan bajo de la dama. La familia Weasley dio la mitad de su fortuna a cambio de ser perdonada.

—La mitad. ¿La mitad a la familia Malfoy?

—No, esa mitad se repartió entre las veinte y ocho familias. Una falta de compromiso a ese nivel es imperdonable ante la sociedad, pero bueno, hablemos de otra cosa.

Harry se quedó pensando que tal vez esa era una razón de peso para el odio que habitaba en las familias sangre puras con su familia postiza. Si bien no creía que el tiempo no haya mermado ese rencor y si lo hizo la sociedad, con más auge ahora que la guerra la gano en bando de la luz, miró también como su amiga rechazaba comida más que la comía.

—Nada que Rose pueda comer.

—Muy gracioso Ron.

—Pareces a mamá cuando me llamas así.

Hermione sonrió un poco, estar tanto tiempo con su suegra era algo lindo pero visto así se sonrojo, su esposo sonrió y le tomo la mano, era tan distinto a como lo era en el colegio—. Gracias Ron, veo que tu madre estará feliz cuando le cuente eso.

—Oh no, oye amigo ayúdame— Ron se volteó a ver a Harry el cual ya tenía una cucharada de puré en la boca para no meterse en ese desastre.

—Ron, déjala. Pareces que no la conocieras.

—Calla Percy.

Éste solo entre cerro los ojos, cuando se fijó que atrás de su hermano estaba Padma, sonrió ahora sí que acabaría el mundo para Ron.

—Ron.

—¡Oh! Sabes que linda te ves hoy, cariño. — la esposa de Ron solo volteo los ojos, su esposo no cambiaba no sabía que le vio sinceramente, sí, no había sido su mejor decisión involucrarse con ese hombre.

Harry aún seguía con el bocado en la boca, su amigo era todo un tarado, su esposa aun no podía con los celos irascibles—aunque un poco justificados— contra la esposa de Percy, no hay más incomodidad que todos crean que fueron algo en la escuela, y si bien no se confirmó el rumor él no metería las manos al fuego para declararlo falso.

—Harry cariño cuando traerás a tu pareja a la casa.

Bill junto a Charles miraron con sonrisas al joven. Molli nunca se equivocaba en nada y menos en buscar una pareja para sus hijos, y ya que Ginny y Harry terminaron, ¡huy pobre Harry! Rezaron ellos dos.

—Señora Molli, no tengo a nadie por ahora y así lo quiero.

—Tonterías, mi Ginny sigue libre, pero, entiendo, no te preocupes. Sé que la joven Clearwather estará por aquí pronto, si quieres te haremos una cita con ella, Hermione y Padma me ayudaran junto a Fleur ¿no es así queridas?

Tanto las gryffindor como Bill asintieron, en cambio Fleur miró con una ceja alzada a su esposo— Lo siento señora Molly, yo no me involucro en el romance de mis amigos o familiares. —esbozo para luego seguir alimentando a Victore.

Charles sonrió de lado la esposa de su hermano era tan directa y con costumbres tan diferentes, la pequeña Vicky siendo tan parecida a Fleur sacaba canas verdes a la su madre, eso le divertía.

Todos los Weasley callaron y siguieron con lo suyo, el pobre de Bill presintió que en casa volvería a dormir en el incómodo sofá.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo** 3 ya listo!

Les gusto... No les gusto?

Bueno aquí un poco de la vida en familia como el titulo no?

y de Draco no se sabe mucho, de Lucius menos, solo que sigue preso... y de los demás?

Bien así que digame sus ideas y/u opiniones ;)


	4. El ayer

No he visto sus reviews, eso es muy triste pero hay 3 fav, eso es muy lindo :3

Ahora aquí el 4 capitulo, espero leer sus comentarios para ver que les gusta y que ideas tienen para el fic, talves en los prox 10 capis haya algo que ustedes creean xD

* * *

 **El ayer**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narcisa observo el nuevo hogar que la tenía, no podía decir que sentía nostalgia ya que no poseía sentimientos de cuando estaba viva, pero lo más importante era que su hijo y el joven que lo acompañaba se veían felices.

— ¿Madre, te gusta?

—Esta diferente.

—Bueno no me apetecía dejar la decoración de la tía Black y tampoco lo que hicieron las personas anteriores a mí, sé que habitada el sr. Black antes con sus amigos, pero yo decidí cambiar un poco.

—Está bien. Se ve más iluminado, creo.

—Sí, a Theo le gusta—Draco sonrió y solo por eso Narcisa también lo hizo. No recordaba mucho del joven Nott, solo que era un niño muy callado y perceptivo además que también fue un Slytherin, claro de ahí el romance se dijo.

— ¿Hace cuánto sales con el joven Nott, querido?

—¡Oh! Tú no lo llegaste a saber en su tiempo, lo siento madre.

—Mhm.

—Ya llevamos casi dos años, él es especial. — dos años que todos lo saben, dos años exactos de retomarlo, dos años que podría decir que estaban juntos como pareja.

—Me alegra verte tan feliz. Espero que tu padre los apoye. —había censura en la voz.

Draco sonrió triste, su madre tenía pocos recuerdos, pero el único recuerdo de ella en ese momento, aun no encontraba a un pintor adecuado para ayudarle con el cuadro de su madre, tenía que colocarle los hechizos correspondientes para la memoria del lienzo. Suspiró.

—Draco, tenemos visitas.

Escuchó a Theodoro y se tensó, visitas, ahí a esta hora. Solo pocas personas sabían de él en esa casa, muy pocas.

—¿Quién?

—Es el…

—Soy yo.

Rápidamente volteo a ver a su ex maestro y hasta ahora un completo traidor para todos los Slytherin.

—Sr. Snape.

* * *

Le tomo más tiempo del que él quería, pero lo hizo. Estaba allí para eso. Tenía, quería y deseaba hacerlo. Su única familia ahora estaba en esa casa vieja y algo terrorífica que una vez estuvo a manos del chucho viejo.

Tocaría y vería los rubios cabellos del no tan niño que una vez alimento y vio crecer, también al cual le tendió su sabiduría en pociones además de su cariño, poco cariño paternal.

Hizo el movimiento, pero antes de llegar a tocar, esta se abrió y observo al chico de ojos verdes con cabellos completamente lisos y oscuros, por un momento esos ojos le trasmitieron paz, solo un momento para luego sentir algo de culpa, fue uno de los cuales lo miro para saber si estaba bien hacer lo que quería el mestizo de Tom en las filas de los mortifagos. Theodoro Nott. Hijo, único hijo varón de Zacarías Nott.

—Profesor.

—Joven Nott. No sabía que usted estuviera viviendo aquí— Severus frunció el ceño, como es que el joven Nott estaba con Draco, el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico le dio la explicación no solicitada.

—A qué se debe su visita, no se le esperaba y si me permite decirle, no creo que sea bienvenida, nunca.

Él entendió, por supuesto que lo hizo, Draco no lo quería ver. Y estaba seguro que el joven Nott también sabía todo. No era difícil saber que los Slytherin no le tenían aprecio lo que hizo no tenía nombre, llevar a cada chico de esa casa directo a una muerte segura era algo vil, demasiado.

—Debo hablar con Draco.

Nott bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio, preguntándose el porqué de esa petición.

—No puedo ir y decirle que hable con usted, profesor, incluso yo tengo mis reservas, pero sé que todos merecen una oportunidad para ser escuchados y talvez perdonados en cambio usted… no lo sé.

El peso de la culpa y de la rabia afloro en el pecho del profesor, no esperaba un sermón de un crio, pero si bien lo dicho era muy cierto no lo toleraría, quería ver a Draco su única familia y esperaba ser "perdonado" por un mocoso que en su tiempo le consintió demasiado, suspiró, como era la vida de caprichosa.

* * *

La voz fría cruzó la habitación y Theo decidió mejor irse de allí, pero quería dar su apoyo a su pareja, no podía solamente quedarse allí sin hacer nada. No podía. Además, el peso de esos ojos mercurio lo apuñalaban, no dejo entrar, así como así a su ex profesor, solo que ya había tantas personas en su contra que podía tal vez, solo tal vez dejar el pasado atrás y volver a ser, aunque sea unas personas civilizadas.

—Draco, escúchalo. No pierdes nada.

Draco cerró los ojos "escuchar" "perder" no eran palabras que usara en la misma oración y menos que involucrara a Severus Snape—. No. Él tomo sus decisiones ahora yo tomo las mías, vete y no vuelvas. No te quiero ver hazlo por aquél que un día llamaste hijo.

—Eres mi hijo, el único que tengo, Draco.

—Un padre no hace lo que has hecho, por muy mal padre que sea. — se encaminó hasta donde estaba Theo y le tomo la mano, apretándole—. Un padre apoya y protege, a su forma, pero lo hace. Y tú… dudo mucho que lo hiciste se llame protección. Regresa con la noble casa de los victoriosos, ¿no eres uno de ellos? ¿no eres como ellos? ¿no se apoyan hasta el final como esos cuentos tontos? Vete.

La puerta de la casa se abrió a petición muda de su amo, y Severus supo que hoy no sería el día que tendría a su familia con él. pero no se rendiría, nunca.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin cap 4.**

 **TBC**


	5. Un nuevo día

**Aquí de vuelta espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un nuevo día**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La casa aportaba tanta tranquilidad que la pareja la aprovecho en su máximo esplendor, Harry no era un santo y tampoco quería serlo, que su corazón y su cabeza fuera un lio de sentimientos no le prohibía pasar un buen rato. Y el largo suspiro que escuchó de su pareja en ese momento lo saco de sus pensamientos, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó, pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de su compañero y la otra por el cabello de color miel dejando una maraña.

—H-Harry — éste sollozo, cuando la estocada del miembro dentro de sus muslos le dio en su punto, sonrió, sí que bien se sentía.

—Más— tartamudeo, y como no hacerlo sí se sentía tan bien y su mente no le dejaba paso, en vez de ver unos ojos azules miró unos mercurios y en vez del cabello trigo solo vio un rubio platinado —gimió fuerte— con solo invocar la imagen de él era todo más fuerte, más poderoso, más salvaje; aprisionó con sus piernas las caderas del hombre que lo tenía sometido en la cama, sus manos dejaron el cabello y llegaron a su cuello, y cruzo sus brazos en el levantándose un poco, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para sentarse en las piernas de su pareja, éste sonrió por el cambio de actitud de su compañero, en cambio Harry solo busco más placer y con la imagen de él y Draco juntos en esa misma posición, lo empezó a cabalgar, uno, dos, era tan delicioso; tres, cuatro, tan descarado; cinco, seis ¡Tan placentero! Las siguientes solo busco el placer personal ya que volvió a ver esos ojos azules entrecerrados y la quijada apretada, no, no era su Draco ni remotamente cerca.

—Harry, más despacio, Harry. —gimió.

—No. —gruñó.

Las manos que tenía en las caderas le tomaron con fuerza ejerciendo un control que él no quería ceder, lloriqueó por eso, lamentablemente el compañero de turno lo escuchó y sintió como un nuevo juego de roll, llevando ahora al Auror a un punto de no retorno. Cuando sus respiraciones se compasaron Harry se levantó del pecho caliente y resbaladizo de su pareja.

—No sabía que fueras así. —el joven volvió a reír, nunca imagino que el Auror estrella fuera tan dulce y delicado cuando era completamente diferente en otras cosas y/o posiciones.

—Calla —ruborizándose un poco, volvió a ver al hombre que lo acompañaba, tenía uno o dos años más que él y su cuerpo un poco más delgado, solo un poco, los inefables no tenían tantos ejercicios que hacer a la hora de su entrenamiento y menos los hijos nacidos de _muggles_ —. John no crees que ya debes irte. Es algo tarde.

—¡Me corres!

—Bueno, a menos ¿qué quieras dormir en el sofá?

—¡Sofá! Oye, acabamos de estar juntos y me quieres echar.

Harry suspiró esta era la primera vez que John le decía eso, pero la verdad no le gustaba compartir su cama, solo lo hizo una vez porque le parecía raro no hacerlo e involucraba sentimientos por fuera de su pareja. —No tenemos una relación, John.

—No, pero sí un buen polvo—chistó y respiro algo profundo—. Oye, no quiero ser de esos que fastidian, pero…

—Entonces no lo seas. —corto y mirándolo fijo— No te quieres ir, bien. Duerme en el sofá ¿no lo quieres? también está bien, quédate, pero no me estés molestando.

John chistó los dientes recogió sus cosas y se fue por la chimenea todo bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, bien un problema menos, se dijo el Auror.

* * *

 ***2***

* * *

En la madriguera Ginevra Weasley tanteo sus posibilidades de volver o no con su antiguo amor, y no, no era Harry, éste era más que feliz en su libertinaje de chicos y chicas por igual. Dean Thomas volvió a su camino, si bien el chico se puso como el medico recetaba, ella tenía cosas mejores a pensar que en el amor. O solo es que no podía olvidar a Potter, cosa que la tenía loca. Con solo ver las parejas felices de sus hermanos se sentía como una desplazada, incluso su hermano mayor Charles tenía una pareja por vinculo.

—No lo puedo creer, esto es muy —la voz suave, pero con ese acento solo hizo que mirara a su cuñada francesa, Fleur no era un ángel ni mucho menos, Bill sufría con ella e inclusos todos cuando venían de visita.

—No negare que a enloquecido, un poco.

Padma estaba con ella en la misma salita, junto a ella la muy embarazada Hermione que solo asentía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Oh Ginny, tú madre está algo loca.

—No me digas, Fleur. —si bien su madre no se llevaba con la francesa y ella misma en algunas ocasiones tampoco no podría estar en contra de Molli.

—No lo quiere decir de esa forma, solo que Molli está muy entusiasta con la próxima fiesta de la Victoria, solo eso. —otra de sus cuñadas salto por Fleur.

— _Festival de la victoire_ no es más que una burda celebración.

—A George le encantara.

—También a Audrey.

—No sé qué le vio él, ella es tan sosa. Mi pobre hermano mayor.

—Oh Ginny, ella es linda y muy simpática.

—Por favor, ella es más que una estirada, es más se parece tanto a Percy—Ginny hizo un sonido que a Hermione le sonó muy irritado— lo siento tanto amiga.

—Él es un gran hombre, tu hermano vale cada galeón que se gana, es más podría ser el próximo jefe de departamento.

—No lo creo, Mione. —Ginny lo dijo tan hueca que incluso Fleur se atranganto con su vaso de jugo. Fleur no opinaba mucho con su familia política ya que les parecía muy fríos en algunos aspectos y poco "cultos" pero por amor a su esposo lo intentaba, ingleses el sarcasmo era lo de ellos.

.

.

..

.

..

.

Aquie el 5 en el otro se hablara mas de Draco y Theo, creo seran así, intercalados.

que me dicen hasta aquí como lo ven ¿?


	6. Platicas amenas

**Platicas amenas**

* * *

.

.

Theodore Nott noto como la casa iba tomando calidez de hogar, los cuadros de su familia como la de Draco estaban ya en sus lugares, algunos parientes de ambos que fueron echados de su casa junto con sus herencias también estaban allí. Theo solo noto esos cambios a positivo, volvió a mirar el cuadro que le daba más inquietud, Regulus Black, nunca imaginó que el primo segundo de su novio tuviera un cuadro, no aparentaba más de unos quince a dieciséis años, era lógico que la señora Black, haya hecho ese cuadro más para molestar a su hijo que para tener un recuerdo. Aunque claro el de Sirius Black aún estaba en el ático.

—¿Quién eres, ah, tú otra vez? —el joven de mirada gris levanto la vista de su preciado libro, aun no sabía cómo podía con esos mocosos en su casa, tenía la historia fresca en su memoria de cuadro, lo dicho por el mocoso de ojos verdes le alegraba un poco, solo un poco.

—Señor Black ¿cómo está?

—¿Bien, ahora dime que te trae a verme mocoso? —Regulus cerro el libro de posiciones y presto atención al joven.

—La verdad es que quería un consejo, y usted es el único por ahora que puede dármelo.

—Interesante. Tienes problemas con mi primo, si es así temo que no soy el mejor para eso, nunca tuve una relación seria y larga con una persona que no fuera yo mismo, además al único interés amoroso que tuve, nunca me vio, así.

—Pero no es eso. Vera señor Black, su primo no quiere saber nada de una persona y yo creo que debe de hablar con esa persona para que pueda avanzar, no es mejor hablarse y gritar para luego cerrar el capítulo y pasar página limpiamente.

—No lo sé. Todo depende de cómo mi primo se lleve o tenga sentimientos por esa persona.

—Nos iremos pronto, y quiero que él tenga la mejor vida posible, sin fantasmas del pasado.

—Aunque te vayas del país, las cargas te la llevas. Esas son tan pesadas que solo la muerte te las quita.

—Muy pesadas, señor Black. No deseo que Draco cargue con ellas por más tiempo por lo tanto eso no me ayuda.

—Y crees que yo sí, mira niño yo solo soy un cuadro y tengo cuanto ¿dieciséis? No pides mucho ¿eh? Tal vez mi hermano te ayude.

—No creo que Sirius Black lo haga, por lo que ves, somos dos chicos y somos sangres puras.

—A mi hermano eso no le importara, mira Sirius es un revoltoso, pero aun es un sangre pura y estaba comprometido con un joven de la casa McMillan así que no lo tomara tan mal que tú y nuestro primo sean pareja, a menos que él crea que no lo amas y de ser así lo lamento, pero no habrá nada que pueda hacer.

—Él hará, bueno me dará consejos —susurró.

—Es que no escuchas, niño. Sirius es un joven —en el cuadro— con ideas muy claras de un sangre pura, por muy amigos de esos leones de pacotilla. Sabe lo que es correcto y lo que no.

—Gracias.

* * *

—En nombre de todo lo sagrado ¿Qué es eso?

—Mi cuarto.

—Harry si Ron ve esto le dará un ataque y a mi esta por dármelo. ¿Cómo es que has roto con tu compañero? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—No importa Herms. Solo quiero que este cuarto tenga otra cara, sí.

—No estoy para esto. —Hermione toco su vientre abultado.

—Vamos a la pequeña Rose no le afectará verdad, solo dirás órdenes y Percy tampoco estará muy enojado ¿verdad?

—O Percy vendrá a golpearte.

—No, él no es así. —bufo Harry.

—Tienes razón, él no te hará nada en el ministerio, ¡Ja! Eso sí es de él.

—Bueno lo importante es que ya tendré mi remodelación.

—Eso es bueno. Ahora que harás con John ¿no creo que sea sano que estés con él en el mismo departamento en el trabajo?

—Él no es auror, Herms.

—¿Bueno, Patma es compañera de él?

—No lo sé, John es un Inefable, creo que es compañero de Zabini.

—Oh. Si el joven Zabini, amigo de Malfoy y de un muy nuevo y renovado Neville.

—Son pareja, Hermione. Neville y Zabini son pareja, supéralo.

—No lo puedo creer. Incluso tuvo la desfachatez de decirme algo por mi matrimonio con Percy. Es algo que nunca haría si no fuera por la influencia de esa serpiente.

Harry sonrió nunca de los nunca haría que su amiga soltara la relación de ella y Ron, menos que Neville y Zabini se tiraban el cuento desde el colegio. Es mas eso le producía nostalgia, no era justo que su amigo haya podido enfrentar todo y a todos por su amor a ese italiano y él nada más cayó lo que sintió por su rubio dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 _Aquí la continuación. Espero les guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hasta la proxima, en uno días._


	7. Encuentros Furtivos

**Encuentros Furtivos**

...

 **leyenda** : ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la loca historia.

...

* * *

Nunca imagino que esas semanas haría que se contagiara de sentimientos que años atrás enterró y menos por un joven que podía ser su hijo, no solo eso sino que salía ¡con su hijo! O con el que consideraba su hijo. Merlín lo amparara si Draco se enteraba que ya no iba solo por verle a él sino a su lindo novio. Novio que lo trataba con fría alegría, con candor elocuente de educación, si Theodore Nott era un ejemplo de caballero.

—Esta augusto sr. Snape.

—Sí.

—Gusta de más té.

—No, gracias.

—No sé el empeño de los dos, pero no funcionara.

—Draco, el señor Snape está en la sala cariño, así que sí, está resultando.

—No quiero que funcione. — se quejó casi haciendo un puchero, Severus sonrió para sí y Theo lo hizo para todos.

—Draco solo te tengo a ti. No quiero perderte.

—Draco te lo repito pronto nos iremos no quieres dejar todo esto atrás y decir que ya no te duele y seguir con la frente en alto.

—Y por eso secuestra a mi novio y le lavas el cerebro—Draco miró a Snape— Theo es muy dulce y no entiende como piensas ¡pero yo sí! ¿Qué crees qué lograras con Theo de tu parte? Porque solo que estés sentado aquí no dice nada.

—Yo creo que si, además Draco el profesor es tu padrino y pronto nos iremos del país ¿será mejor irnos con las paces bien hechas? No lo crees.

—No lo creo.

— ¡Draco! Hazlo y punto— Teodoro ya no podía con más. Las visitas del profesor le ponían los cabellos en punta y no era tonto claro que notaba las miradas de ése. Claro que las catalogaba como un auxilio para con su terco novio porque si no se volvería un loco.

—Bueno, es que tú estás loco o ya olvidaste todo lo que pasamos en esa carnicería.

—No, pero nuestros amigos están haciendo su vida.

—En la lejanía de este país, donde tú y yo lo haremos también.

—No, no quiero irme así como así.

—Que— Draco quedo sin palabras, el hombre que amaba le decía que no quería irse con él, bueno que no quería irse del país entonces sí, no quería irse con él porque seguía con él. — ¿No me quieres?

—No es eso. Sabes que te amo, pero no puedo irme y dejar el pasado así.

— ¡El pasado se queda en el pasado Theo!

Y Theodore sonrió—. Y es lo que quiero que hagas tú.

—Lo mío es diferente, Theo. Muy diferente—Draco volvió a mirar a su padrino que estaba cayado y muy sobrio, algo muy común en él, pero había algo que no encajaba—El sr Snape hizo cosas que no están en nuestra naturaleza, hizo algo contra las de su propia casa, niños, Theo, esos éramos ¡niños! Y él no lo vio a sí. Él nos llevó con un tipo que le importaba tan poco nuestras vidas, que era divertido matarnos porque sí. Él llevo familias enteras al dolor, mi familia a la muerte y ahora mi apellido al olvido.

— ¿Qué? Eso jamás, Draco. Él te quiere se le ve ¿sino dime porque está aquí cada semana por casi cinco meses?

—Pregúntale, Theo. Talvez sepa dar una respuesta verdadera.

Y con eso se fue de la estancia.

—Qué quiso decir, sr Snape. —Theodore miró con una chispa de odio a su ex maestro.

—No lo sé.

—Claro que sí. —expresó con ahínco.

—No sé a lo que él se refiere, joven Nott. —éste solo le miró lo más serio posible para luego irse detrás de su novio.

El calor de la taza de té en las manos de Severus fue lo único que hizo que el exprofesor no cometiera una locura.

* * *

—Harry está hermoso.

—Me alegro de que te guste Hermione.

—Sé que a Percy y a Rose—dijo al sobar el ya de por si gran vientre—les encantaran.

—Oh vamos el cuarto del bebé merecía un buen inicio.

—Bueno gracias. Ahora como vas con tu vida, y di la verdad.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no es mismo. Ron me dijo que tomaras días libres y viniendo de ti es muy raro. ¿por qué lo hace?

—Al tomar días libres, quiero un descanso, no es nada malo.

—No. Eso no. Es por que lo haces para ayudarlo y ¡no creas que no se quien es!

—Su padre me lo pidió.

—Y si te dice que saltes del puente lo harás ¡no me agrada que hagas tantas visitas a Lucius Malfoy!

—Es el padre de un compañero de colegio nada más.

—Dítelo a ti mismo, Harry. Pero no lo creo ¿te gusta, el sr Malfoy?

—¡Qué!

—Bueno, tú solo has tenido lazos con hombres mayores, es el único sentimiento que conoces. Solo mira, tenías Remus y Sirius, también en lo que pudo ser ayuda el viejo director.

—No crees que estas siendo muy radical.

—No Harry. Es tu forma de ver el mundo. Este ligado siempre con personas a las cuales te aferras y de una forma u otra, se van de tu vida.

—Pero ellos eran familia.

—¿Y? el lazo que te unió a ellos se dio cuando los conociste más. Y no digo que sea malo, nada de eso, solo que él es un hombre viudo y con un hijo, además que también podría ser tu padre...

—No, no es él, no lo amo a él.

—Entonces amas a otra persona ¿trabaja en la prisión? Si es así no sabes el peso que me quitas.

—No, tampoco amo a nadie que trabaje ahí y menos que este allí.

— ¿Entonces? Mira todos estamos preocupados incluso Ginny.

Harry sintió su sangre hervir, todo ese interrogatorio no era por sus sentimientos atribulados a un desconocido—Malfoy Jr.— si no por una loca chica que no superaba su partida, muy halagador y todo, pero no, gracias.

—No volveré con Ginny y díselo, punto final.

— ¡Entonces!

—Mira eres mi mejor amiga, pero no por eso debo de decirte todo, estamos. Y ya dile a Ron de paso que tampoco se lo diré. Y no, no estoy con nadie en estos meses.

—Oh, bueno no lo tomes a mal. Solo en verdad estamos preocupados y por Ginny no te preocupes parece que volvió con Deán.

—Que bien, él la quiere.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¡Solo lo sé! Ya no más preguntas.

—Bien, pero no te alteres, Harry. Ahora mira lo que tengo.

Harry negó, ya se imaginaba que era—. No tendré citas a ciegas.

—Es para una buena causa, son parejas, habrá 50 en total, pero cada número tiene su igual, por lo tanto tu iras con la persona que tenga tu número.

—No.

—Qué mal, porque ya está tu número y mira es el número 5—soltó muy feliz la chica.

—Cinco.

—Aja. Eres de los primeros. Cada pareja tendrá una cita diferente, eso si todas son muy bonitas, la tuya por ser uno de los primeros te toco con mucha suerte ¡estarás en un palco para ver uno de los mejores partidos de tenis!

—Tenis.

—Aja. ¿Te dije que son mitad muggles?

—No. Pero lo suponía.

—Bien, claro que tendrás que ir de color blanco, crema o negro. Ya sabes para no desentonar con los demás. Tendrás que tomar en cuenta las reglas del deporte blanco además que al ser tú un varón llevaras el suficiente dinero muggle por si tu cita es uno de ellos, o galeones si la cita es un mago/bruja.

—Mago o bruja ¿Qué no sé?

—Son al azar. Pero como fui yo quien compro tu número tuve que decir que eras un hombre así que solo tu pareja sabrá que ira con un varón. ¡No es divertido!

—No—fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harry más un lamento.

* * *

Harry decidió irse por la regla de oro al deporte blanco, negro y blanco, su camisa polo del mas inmaculado blanco más sus bermudas negras a la altura de sus rodias, no llevo gorra porque no estaba seguro si quedaría muy bien en ella, también unos zapatos deportivos negros con calcetas bajas negras.

—No estoy tan mal— se dijo al mirarse al espejo.

—No, claro que no.

— ¡Ron! Me asustaste.

—No veo porque colega.

—También estas en esas citas raras que Mione me metió.

—No. Papma no lo permitió. Te lo dijo consíguete una novia de verdad eso evita que la loca que tengo por cuñada te meta en sus ideas.

—No lo sé, cambiara a una que conozco por otra.

—Tal vez va siendo hora que salgas con una muggle.

—No funciona, lo sabes.

—Una Squip.

—Tal vez.

—Bueno ten suerte.

Con eso tomo su varita y se fue al punto más cercano para aparecerse en el tan aclamo campo del tenis.

—Número cinco. —el acento inglés fluido más el arrastrar de la 'r' le provoco un rico escalofrió en su columna vertebral, así que con ideas para finalizar la noche se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse a un rubio embutido en un atuendo deportivo y elegante negro con toques blanco.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

—Potter. —Draco se quedó sin palabras para luego soltar un impropio que le sonó a 'maldito Severus'.

Y aunque Harry no lo digiera nunca, ese día dio gracias a una insistente Hermione por esa cita con el chico de sus más retorcidas fantasías.


End file.
